


Some Revelations Come Easy

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Do I Ever Write Anything Else, Dry Humping, Ficlet, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Minor Frotting, No Plot, Twincest, feelings reveal, just a bit, listen roman suddenly has a lap full of remus, plot takes conflict of which there is none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: The transition in their relationship is as swift as it is smooth.  One moment, Roman is hunting for snacks in the kitchen.  Then next, Remus has brought everything crashing down by being his usual chaotic self.  There are worse ways to spend a morning.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Some Revelations Come Easy

**Author's Note:**

> this is half for writing practice, and half because there's a remrom story alert tumblr now and i want to see it in action.

Cabinet doors shifted open and shut, the room’s current sole occupant scrunching his nose at their contents and sighing dramatically. It seemed nothing was catching his fancy, and as he turned towards the fridge to broaden his search, bounding footsteps could be heard hastening down the stairs and past the door’s threshold. 

“Catch me!” Remus exclaimed excitedly, launching himself with the abandon of someone who didn’t care about the outcome of a dangerous stunt. The full force of his sprung weight and the velocity of his run behind it did more than knock the wind out of Roman- They both went crashing to the cool tile of the kitchen floor in a tangle of limbs and newly forming bruises.

“Oh Great Gatsby, what in Valhalla were you thinking!” complained the prince. The world was slowly realigning itself to his new position on the ground, and the pressure of his twin’s weight on top of him didn’t make catching his breath from the fall any easier.

“I thought that was obvious,” the duke began, before his own breath caught in his throat as he looked down at where Roman was pinned beneath him, throat bobbing as he lifted up to put a pinch more space between them. The added space helped very little, given that he was now straddling Roman’s hips in an undeniably suggestive manner.

Based on the widening of Roman’s eyes, he hadn’t moved back quickly enough. 

First, there were Remus’ lips, grinning widely. Then, there were Remus’ eyes, caught on his own mouth in a way that could only be described as hungry. The duke suddenly switching to seat himself above him made Roman shudder, the sight doing things to him that he would usually find the strength to ignore. Remus’ own potential interest, however, had weakened Roman’s usual resistance. Breathless didn’t begin to cover it. Roman’s hands slid up until one rested on each of Remus’ thighs. All he can feel is the thrill-raising heat of every place they are touching and the sudden throbbing of his pulse in his throat. Knees bent and feet braced, Roman rolls his hips in a manner that, even if he weren’t holding Remus in place, couldn’t be construed as trying to push him off.

“Remus?” he asks, an invitation and offer to forget everything that has just happened, both.

“Ride’m cowboy,” Remus purrs out, settling into his position and letting lust wash over him until doubts are a distant memory. They are both undeniably hard, and while usually the kitchen would be no place for such a liaison, neither of them can fathom parting long enough to move rooms. Remus leans down again to sweep his tongue into Roman’s mouth.

“Fuck I want to swallow you whole,” he growls, and the whine Roman lets out would be something worth teasing him over on any other occasion, but not here, not now. Not when they’re pressed against each other, layers of clothes still maddeningly between their skin, each trying to drink the other in and memorize every moment. 

Roman shoves a hand beneath Remus’ shirt to stroke his thumb along a nipple, and Remus’ thighs tighten their grip at the feeling.

“You are mine,” Remus hisses out, biting gently at Roman’s earlobe, because knowing this is an option, he refuses to go back.

Roman’s hips jerk again in response, and he shudders just as much at the possessiveness in the words as he does at the feel of Remus’ hot breath at his ear.

In the span of a few minutes, in the space of a hand full of words, in the taste of that one single kiss everything between them had changed, and neither of them was sorry for it. 


End file.
